


Yo mataré monstruos por ti

by Sherezade



Category: One Direction (Band), The Purge (2013)
Genre: Abused Louis, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - The Purge, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Español | Spanish, Harry-centric, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Knotting, Lonely Harry, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned Abuse, Omega Louis, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Police Officer Harry, Scared Louis, Self-Lubrication, The Purge AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherezade/pseuds/Sherezade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El sistema parece perfecto. Las estadísticas de crimen rozan el 0 %. Reina la paz más absoluta entre los ciudadanos. ¿Cuál es el secreto?<br/>Una vez al año, cualquier crimen es legal durante 12 horas.<br/>Es lo que se conoce como La Purga, noche de purificación. De negocios. De venganza.<br/>En medio del caos, un agente del gobierno de nivel 10 patrulla las calles en busca de armas de destrucción masiva, una de las pocas restricciones en noches como ésta. Pero no es eso lo que encuentra. Lo que encuentra es a un omega con una historia difícil de creer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Experimento mezclando The Purge- La Purga (http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Purge), alfa/beta/omega y... Harry y Louis. Porque son mi pareja favorita de todos los tiempos. Y en español, porque somos muchos hispanohablantes y nos pasamos el día adaptándonos al inglés y nos merecemos más fics en español!  
> Dejadme saber en los comentarios si os gusta, o si es horrible, o si os da igual, o si tenéis algún promt. Lo que sea, en serio. Leer comentarios es lo que más me motiva en el mundo.  
> Gracias por leer! xxx

Harry caminaba despacio, oteando las sombras con cautela antes de dar cada paso. El reforzado uniforme negro y la placa plateada en el pecho bastaban para apartar a la gente la mayoría de las veces, pero no todas.

Empezaba a anochecer; hacía ya un buen rato que había dejado atrás el centro de la ciudad, pero no le apetecía dejar de moverse. Llevaba todo el día encajonado en una oficina, y sus largas piernas agradecían cada paso, cada estiramiento. Además, odiaba el caos del centro. El ruido, los coches, las enormes masas de gente y las luces cegadoras lo ahogaban. Harry respiraba hondo y olía a madera húmeda, a ladrillo y a hierba cortada, y soñaba con vivir en las afueras.

En una casa con jardín, pensó con una media sonrisa. Imaginó una casa de varios pisos, con un rincón para leer y una cama enorme, de sábanas blancas y mantas gruesas y acogedoras. Una casa… vacía.

Harry apretó los labios para no suspirar; una casa enorme y silenciosa no era demasiado mejor que su apartamento  de lujo, enorme e igualmente solitario. Casi agradecía la enorme cantidad de horas que trabajaba; nunca tenía ganas de volver a su apartamento para nada que no fuese derrumbarse en su cama a dormir. Cualquier otra actividad acabaría derivando en ser horriblemente consciente del vacío a su alrededor, de que el silencio le destrozase los oídos y el frío de la ausencia se le acoplase en el pecho como un frío corsé.

Harry siempre se había considerado un solitario; nunca le había molestado la soledad, en lo más mínimo. Leía, dormía, veía la televisión y trabajaba, trabajaba, trabajaba. Su familia lo mantenía a una distancia prudencial, con una cordialidad heladora, y la verdad es que no le importaba. Nunca se había llevado demasiado bien con ellos; no compartían el mismo punto de vista sobre la vida. Cuando cumplió dieciocho años y se marchó de casa, Harry descubrió que no los echaba de menos en absoluto. Lo único que los había mantenido unidos todos esos años eran los lazos de sangre, y ahora ni siquiera eso.

Harry recordaba la enorme casa en la que se había criado, las criadas con los uniformes impolutos, las alfombras suaves sobre las que no se pisaba con zapatos de calle y el papel pintado que no se podía tocar nunca, jamás, bajo ningún concepto. Recordaba el “tono de interior”, cenar solo en la cocina para luego irse a su habitación mientras sus padres recibían a importantes invitados de caras borrosas y vestidos brillantes. Recordaba no hacer ruido, no mancharse, no deslizarse por la barandilla de madera de las enormes escaleras porque “Harry, es madera de nogal maciza, importada directamente de Brasil!”

Tenía más recuerdos de normas que de juegos infantiles. Mirando atrás, a veces se planteaba si había tenido una infancia feliz, pero nunca podía dar con la respuesta.

Cuando consiguió su apartamento, en lo alto de uno de los rascacielos más lujosos del centro, esperaba que su familia estuviese orgullosa. Había llegado a uno de los mejores puestos del sector: guardia de nivel 10, nada menos. Era el guardaespaldas de los personajes más importantes, cobraba cantidades desorbitadas por cada servicio, y era una de las personas intocables durante la Purga.

Pero el desinterés de su familia había caído sobre él como una losa. Le habían mandado una educada tarjeta de felicitación, y ya está. No hubo abrazos, ni lágrimas, ni amor maternal, ni orgullo paternal. Harry pensaba a menudo que sus padres se habían quedado casi _aliviados_ cuando había decidido irse.

Por mucho dinero que ganase, por mucho prestigio que tuviese su trabajo, siempre sería su hijo gay, que había rechazado a las hijas de tantos amigos, que era incapaz de acudir a eventos importantes con una bonita omega bajo el brazo, que seguía solo a los 24 años, despertando murmullos y rumores. La frialdad de su familia había tocado techo el año anterior; Harry ni siquiera recibió una tarjeta el día de su cumpleaños. Ni una sola visita. Ni una llamada.

Y pasaba el tiempo. Y su casa seguía fría y vacía cada vez que llegaba a casa, y todas sus citas acababan en una despedida incómoda, en sonrisas forzadas y en omegas que percibían de lejos su desinterés y jamás lo volvían a llamar.

 

“SON LAS OCHO PM. DA COMIENZO LA PURGA DE ESTE AÑO, QUE TERMINARÁ A LA OCHO AM. LIMPIEMOS NUESTRAS ALMAS, MANTENGAMONOS A SALVO, Y DEMOS GRACIAS A NUESTROS PADRES FUNDADORES POR ESTA OPORTUNIDAD.”

 

Los megáfonos de todas partes vociferaron las palabras al mismo tiempo, sobresaltándolo. Harry se llevó una mano al pecho mientras sonaba la penetrante alarma que daba comienzo a la Purga.

Se recompuso enseguida; se llevó una mano al busca que colgaba de su cinturón para comprobar que se había activado, y una voz suave empezó a hablar en el auricular de su oreja derecha.

 “Agente 5284, se encuentra usted en el perímetro de la zona asignada. Por favor, diríjase hacia el norte unos 500 metros”

Harry escuchaba, pero no iba a dirigirse hacia el norte. Acababa de oír un grito a un par de calles de distancia.

Cerró los ojos. No debía ir; sabía por experiencia que no debía ir. Era la noche de la Purga, maldita sea, y las partes más oscuras de la población salían a la luz. Había robos, asesinatos, había rituales satánicos que incluían sacrificios humanos, había decapitaciones y santeros que buscaban huesos de nudillos de niñas. Ninguno de esos asuntos entraba en sus competencias; él estaba allí para ser respetado, para evitar la creación de masas de más de cien personas y para detectar y desactivar a tiempo armas de destrucción masiva. Aparte de eso, todo era legal. Él era un Guardia de seguridad de nivel 10, el rango más alto al que podía aspirar cualquier policía, pero esa noche era ciego, sordo e inútil.

Sólo era una de las razones por las que odiaba la Purga con todas sus fuerzas.

El grito se repitió. Parecía una chica joven. Harry ya sabía que iba a ir.

Empezó a correr. El auricular en su oído insistió.

“Agente 5284, se dirige usted en dirección contraria a su zona asignada. Por favor, de la vuelta y recorra 600 metros en dirección norte”

Oía a más gente; calculaba que serían dos o tres hombres, todos betas a juzgar por el olor.

“Agente 5284, se le recomienda encarecidamente que dé la vuelta”

Era una omega, joven; podía oler su miedo incluso a una calle de distancia. Estaba aterrorizada.

“Agente 5284…”

“QUIETOS” gritó al llegar a la boca de la calle, alzando su pistola con rapidez. Dos hombres vestidos de negro, que sujetaban a la omega por brazos y piernas, se quedaron paralizados. “Las manos en alto”

Uno de los hombres soltó una carcajada que sonó más bien como un resoplido.

“Ya hemos oído la alarma. Ha empezado hace como dos minutos”

“Las manos. En alto” repitió a través de los dientes apretados. El otro hombre vaciló.

“No estamos haciendo nada ilegal” dijo con voz ronca “No puedes hacernos daño, poli. Es la Purga. ¿Te has vuelto loco?”  
Sacudió la cabeza.

“Soltadla”

“Ni hablar”

“¿Estáis desobedeciendo a un guardia de nivel 10?

“Es la puta Purga, poli.” El primer hombre que había hablado parecía enfadarse por momentos “Todo es legal esta noche”

“Exacto” dijo con calma “Lo que significa que tengo libertad total de reventaros la cabeza de un tiro si no la soltáis ahora mismo”

Los hombres se lo pensaron durante tres largos segundos. Un disparo al muro de ladrillo que tenían al lado los convenció del todo. Soltaron a la chica con movimientos bruscos, y ella se acurrucó en el suelo con un sollozo. Se quedaron quietos, expectantes, pero Harry ya sabía que cualquier intento de acusarlos de nada acabaría en una sonora carcajada del Gobierno. Se rindió.

“Largaos” masculló. “Y procurad correr. Porque si os vuelvo a ver, no vais a tener tanta suerte”

 La joven apenas se movió; el pelo largo y oscuro le ocultaba el rostro, y se hizo un ovillo cuando se acercó.

“No voy a hacerte daño” dijo en voz alta, tranquilizador, pero ella no se movió. “Eh. Venga, por favor. Soy un Guardia de nivel 10, estoy de servicio, sólo quiero llevarte a casa”

La chica lo observó entre mechones de pelo negro, con los ojos aún llenos de lágrimas.

“Todos queréis lo mismo” susurró con tristeza. Harry ladeó la cabeza.

“No, yo no. Dime dónde vives y te acompañaré hasta…”  
“Eres un alfa. Claro que sí. Es lo único en lo que pensáis, lo único que os importa, sólo queréis mujeres, mujeres, esperáis a la Purga con una lista de mujeres para…”

“Eh” la interrumpió con suavidad “Escúchame. En serio, estoy trabajando. Y soy gay. Te aseguro que sólo quiero ponerte a salvo”

La joven lo miró con intensidad un buen rato, antes de que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo.

“¿En serio?”  
Puso los ojos en blanco, estirando una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

“En serio”

Su casa estaba en realidad muy cerca de allí, y ninguno de los dos dijo nada en todo el camino. La chica apenas le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de lanzarse hacia la entrada; le oyó asegurar pestillos y cerraduras en cuanto las puertas se cerraron.

 

Apenas había recorrido un par de calles, siguiendo por fin las indicaciones de su auricular, cuando una sombra a sus espaldas hizo saltar sus alarmas; se giró, alerta, y su mano derecha rozó la pistola en su cinturón.

“¿Quién hay ahí?” preguntó en voz alta, fuerte. Cuando no obtuvo respuesta, sacó la pistola y la dirigió a la sombra que se ocultaba en la penumbra de un callejón. “Sal a la luz. Ahora, vamos.”

La vio avanzar; bajo la luz sucia de una farola, la sombra se convirtió en un omega asustado, embutido en una chaqueta demasiado grande.

 Era diminuto; apenas le alcanzaba al hombro, y tenía la cintura estrecha y los hombros suavemente definidos. En cuanto dio un paso hacia la luz su rostro quedó al descubierto; sus rasgos eran delicados, con los pómulos altos y marcados y la mandíbula suave y definida. Tenía una nariz pequeña y respingona como un botón, los labios finos y el pelo color caramelo. Pero todo eso lo vio segundos después; lo que primero vio fueron sus ojos. Sus ojos.

Tenía los ojos del azul más asombroso que había visto en su vida. Resaltaban en la piel dorada de su rostro como dos piedras preciosas. Eran grandes, brillantes, y estaban enmarcados por unas pestañas imposiblemente largas.

Le dolía el pecho. Algo le tiraba del corazón hacia abajo, punzante, insistente; pero su lobo simplemente gruñó. El omega _apestaba_ a otro alfa, de arriba abajo. No había cicatriz en su cuello, pero estaba reclamado, eso estaba claro.

Harry parpadeó al darse cuenta de su propia decepción. Era la primera vez que se sentía verdaderamente atraído por un omega, y ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a abrir la boca antes de que todo se desvaneciera en el aire. No es que tuviera demasiadas posibilidades aunque estuviese libre; un omega tan hermoso tendría decenas de pretendientes cortejándolo, y un alfa distraído, solitario y callado no solía ser la opción más atractiva, pero por un segundo había considerado la opción de... quizás...

Volvió a la realidad con brusquedad. Era la noche de la Purga y tenía delante a un omega diminuto, precioso y _vulnerable_. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer; ponerlo a salvo.

“T-Tienes que ir a casa” tartamudeó, esforzándose por dejar de mirar sus labios suaves, perfectos. “Es peligroso estar aquí afuera hoy, sobre todo para...”

“¿Un omega?” sus ojos eran desafiantes. Harry respiró hondo, y fue una mala idea. El olor del otro alfa lo invadió y puso nervioso a su lobo, que enseñaba los dientes, con sentimientos divididos entre la atracción y la confusión.

“Escucha, soy guardia de seguridad. Sólo quiero llevarte a casa sano y salvo, ¿de acuerdo?”

“No puedo ir a casa” el omega negó con la cabeza con violencia, y retrocedió un paso. “No dejaré que me lleves a casa. Acabo de escaparme de allí”  
“¿...Qué?” Harry frunció el ceño “¿C-Cómo que... Por qué te has escapado de casa? ¿Había alguien... tu al…?”

“No había nadie. Mi padre y mi hermano están fuera. Por eso he escapado”

“Oye, no entiendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo, pero es la Purga, y no voy a dejar a un omega solo y perdido por la calle en una noche como ést...”

“No estoy perdido” El omega dio un paso hacia delante. Temblaba, pero sus ojos parecían acero líquido. “Los estoy buscando. Los estoy buscando a los dos.”

Harry parpadeó.

“¿Por qué...?” balbuceó al final, pero se cortó al bajar la mirada. Lo que el omega escondía detrás de su propio cuerpo era una pistola, negra y brillante.

“Para matarlos”


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Está quedando más largo de lo que había pensado, así que al final serán cuatro partes en lugar de cinco...  
> Gracias por los comentarios, los kudos y simplemente por leer. Sois la razón por la que sigo... :_)

Harry parpadeó, inseguro de lo que acababa de oír.

“¿…Cómo dices?”

El omega le sostuvo la mirada, desafiante.

“Me has oído perfectamente. Así que disculpa, ha sido una gran conversación pero…”  
“¿Quieres matar… vas… estás loco?”

Él se encogió de hombros. Parecía aún más diminuto dentro de la enorme chaqueta negra, que le colgaba hasta los muslos y le habría cubierto las manos si no le hubiese doblado las mangas. La pistola se veía horriblemente fuera de lugar en sus manos delicadas, como si fuera un niño jugando a la guerra con fusiles de verdad.

“Ninguna de esas preguntas es de tu incumbencia”

“Oye, deberías…”

“No” lo cortó con brusquedad. Su voz, dulce y ligeramente aguda, sonaba casi rasgada por el enfado. “No vas a decirme lo que debería hacer. No vas a decirme lo que _tengo_ que hacer. No voy a volver a escuchar a un maldito alfa opinando sobre mi vida. No voy a seguir órdenes de ningún alfa maloliente y estúpido que se cree mejor que yo. Cierra la boca. No quiero oír nada de lo que tengas que decir”

“Sólo…” las palabras se mezclaban en su garganta y se le atragantaban; había algo sobrecogedor en el ligerísimo temblor de su mano con la pistola, en sus ojos tenaces, desesperados. Había algo detrás de ese omega que no podía imaginar. “No pretendo decirte lo que tienes que hacer, pero esta noche es la peor que podrías escoger. Acaba de empezar, y la gente está nerviosa y emocionada, y esta zona está llena de purificadores, y les vale cualquier sacrificio”

El omega agitó la pistola delante de él, con aire petulante, y Harry sintió una risita sarcástica acumularse en su garganta.

“No creerás que los vas a parar con una pistola, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes cuántos son? ¿Sabes _cómo_ son?”

La tranquilidad con la que le vio sacudir la cabeza lo convenció de que era su primera Purga.

“No me dan miedo. Ya no me da miedo nada”

“No sabes lo que dices” dijo con sencillez.

“Y tú me lo vas a decir, ¿verdad? Porque eres un alfa, fuerte y grande y poderoso, y lo sabes todo, y…”  
“Oye” lo interrumpió, perdiendo la paciencia. “Si quieres irte, eres libre. Pero es una misión suicida. No los vas a encontrar; es de noche, las calles se van a llenar de gente que te convendría evitar, y no tienes coche ni nada por el estilo. Quieran lo que quieran hacer tu padre y tu hermano, estarán en el centro, seguro, y allí sí que no tendrás ni una posibilidad. Serán los purificadores te encontrarán a ti, y no sé esto porque sea un alfa” continuó rápidamente al verlo abrir la boca “Lo sé porque soy un guardia de seguridad. Y trabajo en la Purga, y he visto a cientos como tú. _Cientos_.”

La expresión del omega permaneció imperturbable.

“¿Algo más?”

“Sí” puso los ojos en blanco “Un consejo, cuando apuntas a alguien con una pistola, lo normal es quitarle el seguro antes. Ya veo que también en eso tienes una gran experiencia”

El omega apretó los labios en una línea fina y recta.

“Que te jodan” masculló. Harry se encogió de hombros al verlo darle la espalda para marcharse. “Ni se te ocurra seguirme”

“Oh, descuida. Lo creas o no, tengo otras cosas que hacer aparte de discutir con omegas tercos. Trabajar y todo eso.”

Casi le vio una chispa herida en los ojos azules. Casi.

“Muy bien” espetó, alejándose definitivamente “Suerte con tu ajetreada vida, estúpido”

“Lo mismo digo” Harry sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad mientras lo observaba alejarse. Tenía que dejar de meterse en asuntos ajenos, decidió con firmeza. Era la Purga, ya había arriesgado bastante. Se había acabado la charla.

Activó el diminuto radar que llevaba en la muñeca como un reloj, pero después de multitud de pequeños pitidos y luces verdes, el pinganillo le informó de que no se detectaban armas de destrucción masiva en un radio de trescientos metros. Tenía que moverse; la agradable y aséptica voz le recomendó el este. Dos de sus compañeros ya estaban cubriendo el oeste y el norte, y no es que hubiera demasiada vida mucho más al sur.

Pero diez minutos después Harry seguía en el mismo sitio, rumiando y pensando con furia en el pequeño omega.

Lo había apuntado con una pistola. Un omega civil lo había apuntado con una pistola mientras estaba de servicio, y ni siquiera había reaccionado. Había discutido con él de malos modos, lo había insultado y lo había dejado marchar con enfado. No se reconocía a sí mismo; agradeció que no hubiese pasado nada que pudiera dejar constancia de lo mal que había manejado la situación. Con suerte, nunca saldría a la luz.

 

El omega ya debía de estar lejos. Ni siquiera percibía ya su olor, escondido bajo el fuerte aroma a alfa que lo envuelve. Se había ido en la dirección contraria a la que debería seguir él, y sabía que no debía seguirlo. No debía. ¿Qué le importaba a él un omega estúpido y maleducado? Miles de personas morirían esa noche. No iba a amargarse la vida por cada muerte del planeta, razonó para sí. Ya sería el colmo.

Pero sus manos querían ir detrás de él, y sus piernas querían seguirlo, y su lobo gritaba que aún podría alcanzarlo, aún podría ponerlo a salvo, aún podría salvarlo de su propia terquedad…

Harry estaba caminando antes de darse cuenta. Se maldijo a sí mismo, sabía que no tendría nada que hacer cuando lo encontrase y que no sabría qué decirle, pero no podía evitarlo. De repente estaba corriendo, y gruñó por lo bajo cuando el viento cambió de dirección y tuvo que parar antes de poder seguir su rastro de nuevo, y su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza y estaba a punto de jadear…

Pero se detuvo. El rastro del omega desaparecía bruscamente en mitad de una carretera. Harry ladeó la cabeza, malhumorado, e inspiró hondo otra vez. Nada; no estaba la suavidad del aroma del omega, el recorte tosco del olor de su alfa… Sólo asfalto frío, y cemento, y gasolina. ¿Gasolina?

Esta vez maldijo en voz alta antes de echar a correr de nuevo. Imágenes de las furgonetas negras de los purificadores le atravesaron la mente como flechas puntiagudas; las túnicas de los líderes, el murmullo de los cánticos de los fieles, el brillo del cuchillo que se levanta para hacer el sacrificio…

Sacudió la cabeza. A los purificadores les gustaban especialmente los niños; querían sujetos inocentes, puros, para sus rituales. Un omega tan pequeño y delicado era como un caramelo para ellos.

Se planteó dar la vuelta, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que sus piernas no le habrían obedecido de haber decidido dejarlo ir. No sabía de qué dependía seguirlo o no, pero ya no era de él. Él corría.

La furgoneta apareció al cabo de varias manzanas de búsqueda casi histérica. Estaba discretamente aparcada en un callejón sin salida, y a Harry le resbaló el corazón hasta el suelo. Ya habían empezado. Quizá ya fuera tarde. Quizá no debería arriesgarse por un cadáver ensangrentado; al fin y al cabo, los purificadores eran los purificadores…

Vio, como en un sueño, su propia mano delante de él, abriendo las puertas traseras de la furgoneta.

Sólo eran cuatro. El líder, con el cuerpo entero cubierto por una enorme capa blanca con capucha, se alzaba de pie en el centro de un pequeño semicírculo formado por sus tres fieles arrodillados. El pequeño omega estaba detrás de él, y su cuerpo estero estaba encogido con el terror más absoluto. Harry gruñó, ganándose la sorpresa de los tres fieles y una mirada gélida de la figura que los lideraban.

“Arrepiéntete y paga, porque tus pecados caerán como ti como una losa de sangre y barro cuando llegue el Momen…”

Harry gruñó de nuevo, más alto. No estaba de humor.

Señaló al omega con un gesto que dejó entrever la brillante placa plateada que llevaba prendida en el pecho.

“Mío” rugió. El líder no se movió.

“La Purga ya ha empezado, agente” dijo con calma “Me temo que ahora es nuestro”

“La Purga empieza cuando yo lo diga” masculló entre los dientes apretados “ _Me_ _temo_ que si no lo soltáis quemaré la furgoneta con vosotros dentro. Me purificaré con purificados, ¿qué os parece?”

El líder dudó, mirando el cañón de la pistola con la que todavía lo apuntaba.

“Busque otro, agente” dijo al final, casi con amabilidad “De verdad que necesitamos éste”

Le quitó el seguro a la pistola con un chasquido horrible. El omega emitió un minúsculo gimoteo, casi inaudible. Harry apretó los dientes.

“Lo siento mucho” dijo con voz ronca “Pero tiene que ser éste. Y tiene que ser ya”

Los ojos plateados del líder se ensombrecieron.

 

Años después, cuando toda aquella noche no fuese más que un recuerdo ligeramente emborronado, Harry seguiría sorprendiéndose de la reacción del pequeño omega cuando se lanzó a por el líder con un bramido.

O más bien, de la no-reacción. Porque no se movió del sitio ni hizo ademán de intentarlo mientras Harry tiraba del purificador hacia atrás. Ni siquiera cuando disparó contra el techo de la furgoneta. Ni siquiera cuando los fieles salieron corriendo y el líder corrió a refugiarse en la cabina del conductor. Ni siquiera cuando lo sacó de allí justo mientras el líder arrancaba y se iba a toda velocidad, con las puertas de la parte de atrás todavía abiertas.

Seguía exactamente igual, con la mueca de terror paralizando sus bonitos rasgos y los ojos azules abiertos, sin brillo. Lo sentó en el bordillo de la carretera y se sentó a su lado, estremeciéndose en cuanto entró en contacto con el cemento helado.

“Eh…” intentó sacarlo de su ensoñación sin mucho éxito, para darse cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía su nombre. “Oye, no… siento lo de antes, ¿de acuerdo? No… no tienes que preocuparte, no dejaré que vuelvan. Te acompañaré a donde… a donde sea que vayas, te acompañaré hasta la puerta, y podrás cerrar con llave y olvidarte de esta noche de mierda.”

Habría seguido hablando, incómodo y dubitativo, pero la voz monótona del omega lo interrumpió.

“¿Crees que se trata de esta noche?” parecía agotado, vencido. Ni siquiera luchaba ya; no le había dicho algo sarcástico ni se había burlado de su monólogo sin sentido. Parecía que los purificadores hubieran apagado al omega que había conocido la primera vez… ¿apagado?

“¿Te han hecho algo?” preguntó con rapidez “¿Te…? A veces les pinchan tranquilizantes, o les dan drogas que induc…”

“No” El omega se abrazó a las rodillas. “No”

Harry parpadeó. Se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía la pistola en la mano; le puso el seguro rápidamente y la guardó en la funda del cinturón, sintiéndose culpable sin saber exactamente por qué.

“No me has dicho tu nombre”

“No.” No levantó la mirada “No lo he hecho”

El alfa suspiró.

“Oye” dijo en voz alta “Tengo que irme, ¿vale? Estoy trabajando. Te prometo que me quedaría, pero si no quieres ir a casa, lo único que puedo hacer es…”

“No, está bien” dijo él con rapidez “Tienes razón, te estoy entreteniendo y estás de servicio. Deberías marcharte, voy a estar bien, de verdad”

Acabo de sacarte de la furgoneta de unos purificadores, pensó Harry con un cierto sabor amargo en la garganta, pero no dijo nada.

“No quiero dejarte aquí”

“¿No van a volver. Los has acojonado”

“No se trata de eso”

“No vas a conseguir nada quedándote conmigo, sólo perder el tiempo. Ya te he dicho que no pienso dejar que me lleves a casa”  
“Qué vas a hacer” preguntó sin aliento, casi rogando. “Qué vas a hacer tú solo en la noche de la Purga, sin…”

El omega negó con la cabeza.

“Era un plan estúpido, ¿verdad?” murmuró, abrazándose con más fuerza a sus propias piernas. “Era una gilipollez desde el primer minuto. ¿A dónde voy a ir con una pistola automática? ¿A la guerra? Esto no es un videojuego. Me han quitado la pistola y podría pasarme semanas buscándolos antes de encontrarlos. Ya sé todo eso, no soy estúpido. No hace falta que todo el mundo que me encuentro me diga que mi plan es ridículo”

Harry respiró despacio, asimilando toda la información.

“No era… el plan más organizado” dijo al final, con toda la suavidad de la que fue capaz.

“Pero era lo único que podía hacer. Lo único.”

Harry frunció el ceño, pero el omega estaba respirando hondo, con los ojos cerrados.

“Puedes marcharte ahora. Tengo un plan.”

“¿…Qué plan?”

“No voy a contártelo, por supuesto. La última vez que te conté mi plan, se me desmontó todo.”

“Entonces me quedaré aquí toda la noche hasta que no te quede más remedio que llevarlo a cabo conmigo mirando”

“Te despedirán”  
“Bien. Será lo único interesante que habrá pasado en mi vida en años”

El omega meneó la cabeza.

“¿Eres guardia de nivel 10 y tu vida te aburre?”

“Muchas cosas en la vida no tienen sentido. Encontrarme a un omega como tú tampoco lo tiene y mírame.”

“Yo no soy interesante”

“Claro que lo eres. Vas por ahí con una chaqueta que no es tuya, apestando a alfa, con una pistola para matar a tu familia y negándote a decirme tu nombre o la razón de nada de lo que haces. Eres la definición de interesante en cualquier diccionario”

Él sacudió la cabeza, sin responder. Harry suspiró.

“No vas a decirme nada de nada, ¿verdad?”

El omega ni siquiera levantó la mirada del asfalto.

“Me voy a ir” advirtió con suavidad. Él no se movió.

Harry soltó un bufido y empezó a quitarse la chaqueta, sujeta a su cuerpo por varias partes diferentes. Cuando consiguió deshacerse de ella, se llevó una mano a la espalda para tirar del mecanismo de seguridad del chaleco antibalas que le protegía el torso. Después de un breve forcejeo con el cierre, consiguió deslizárselo por la cabeza con un suspiro de alivio.

Se lo tendió antes de volver a ponerse la chaqueta del uniforme. Él lo cogió, confuso, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no le dejó.

“Me darán otro si voy a un punto de encuentro” explicó en voz baja “Y voy a ir ahora mismo, porque se me cayó el auricular en la furgoneta de esos cabrones, y lo necesito para recibir instrucciones. Quédatelo. Es lo único que puedo darte”

El omega abrió la boca otra vez. La cerró.

“No tienes que darme nada”

“No” concedió. Se puso de pie. “Ten mucho cuidado…” calló, sin saber qué mas decir. “En fin. Buena suerte”

“Louis” le oyó, cuando ya se había dado la vuelta. Giró la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño, y lo vio tragar saliva “Quédate. Espera un rato conmigo. Me llamo Louis”

Frunció el ceño, pero volvió a sentarse a su lado. Louis se quitó la enorme chaqueta para ponerse  el chaleco encima de su propia ropa; Harry se dio cuenta de que el olor a alfa estaba en realidad impregnado en ella; sólo quedaban ligeros rastros del fuerte aroma en la piel del omega, que sin ella olía dulce y especiado. Su mirada se deslizó por sus brazos desnudos, y se quedó quieto durante un segundo.

Sus bonitos antebrazos estaban plagados de marcas violáceas, con una extraña forma ovalada. Harry se quedó sin respiración, pero no dijo nada.

A decir verdad, no hubiera podido aunque quisiera.

¿Qué clase de agresión dejaba esas marcas? Era la primera vez que veía algo así.

Louis pareció hacerse más pequeño al darse cuenta de su mirada. Se puso de nuevo la chaqueta, tapando las marcas con eficacia, pero no dijo ni una palabra. Harry buscó desesperadamente algo que decir, lo que fuera.

“Creía que te caía mal” balbuceó al final, estúpidamente.

El omega se encogió de hombros.

“No te vayas aún” pidió en voz baja. “Espera un poco, no tienes que irte ya…”

Harry suspiró, pero se sentó de nuevo a su lado.

“Louis” repitió, saboreando la palabra cuidadosamente. “Me gusta. Te pega”

Él apenas esbozó una sonrisa débil.

“¿Cómo te llamas tú? ¿Podéis dar vuestros nombres de pila?”

“No” negó con la cabeza con vehemencia. “La verdad es que ni siquiera nos permiten tener conversaciones con civiles esta noche. Así que aunque quisiera no podría decirte que me llamo Harry. Lo siento”

Louis ladeó la cabeza.

“Te estás saltando bastantes reglas esta noche”

“Sí, la verdad es que sí” contestó con franqueza. Los hombros del omega se encogieron un poquito más. Quería que dejase de hacer eso. “¿Vas a compensarme por algo? ¿Vas a decirme qué estás intentando?”

Louis le dirigió una mirada ácida.

“No te debo nada. Te has quedado porque has querido”

Suspiró. No estaba acostumbrado a discutir con omegas tan difíciles. En realidad, no estaba acostumbrado a discutir con omegas; todos le daban la razón, lo adulaban y buscaban sus halagos y su atención. Louis era un desafío constante.

“Si no quieres contarme nada, ¿para qué me has pedido que me quede? ¿Quieres que miremos la carretera hasta que se haga de día?”

“Habla tú” sugirió él, ladeando la cabeza.

“Yo no tengo nada interesante que contar. Ya te lo he dicho”

“Tienes muchas cosas interesantes”

“Oh, ¿Sí? ¿Como qué?”  
“Eres guardia de seguridad nivel 10. Así que tu familia tiene dinero, como mínimo.”  
“No me llevo bien con ellos”

“¿Por qué no?”

“Por asuntos” lo miró con frialdad “Que no son de tu incumbencia”

El omega ni siquiera se inmutó.

“¿Es por una chica?”

Cogió aire para sus adentros.

“No”

_Es por la falta de una._

“¿Hay una chica?”

“No.”

“¿Es un tema delicado?

“Sí” dijo en voz más baja. Louis asintió, pero no insistió. Sus ojos se apagaron un poco cuando bajó la mirada de nuevo al suelo. Harry abrió la boca, la cerró.

No iba a decirle que se sentía desesperadamente solo cada vez que su cabeza tocaba la almohada y sus brazos no tenían nada que abrazar. No iba a contarle las muchas veces que había intentado sentirse atraído por una chica para huir de la afilada indiferencia de su familia. No iba a describirle el dolor agudo que solía sentir en el pecho cada vez que su madre se excusaba para colgarle el teléfono, ni las cien citas con cien omegas de rostros borrosos que le dejaban el mismo sabor frío y amargo en la boca. No iba a decirle que empezaba a asumir que nunca encontraría a nadie, que ya no buscaba caras bonitas en las multitudes ni sentía interés cuando le presentaban a alguien. Jamás confesaría que se hundía poco a poco en la aparente felicidad de su vida, que se ahogaba en sus sábanas y se desangraba cada atardecer para resurgir un poco más viejo y cansado al día siguiente.

No, claro que no iba a decirle nada de eso.

Principalmente, porque no le importaba. Un omega que llevaba una pistola para matar  a su padre y a su hermano no era alguien a quien le fueran a interesar sus quejas de alfa enfermizo y patético.

“¿Y tú?” croó al final. Louis se encogió de hombros, pero había algo en su mirada que no alcanzaba a comprender.

“No” contentó con sencillez.

“¿Qué hay de tu misión?”

“Me quitaron la pistola”

“Oh.” Claro. Los purificadores… “Ya veo. Pero no te hicieron daño, ¿no?”

Él negó con la cabeza con rapidez.

“No les dejaste” Intentó sonreír, pero había casi dolor en sus ojos azules y su expresión acabó crispada. Harry se estremeció. En su bolsillo, su busca pitaba como loco desde hacía varios minutos.

“Tienes que irte, ¿verdad?”

Harry suspiró.

“Déjame llevarte a casa, Louis. Déjame irme a trabajar tranquilo”

Él sacudió la cabeza casi violentamente.

“No voy a ir a casa” dijo con firmeza, pero su voz tembló “Nunca”

“No tienes pistola” dijo con suavidad, pero él no reaccionó. “Louis, dime por qué no quieres ir a casa”

“No voy a decírtelo”

Harry resopló.  
“Te obligaré” advirtió, enfadado. “Usaré mi voz y te haré decírmelo si no…”

Pero se cortó en seco. Había una expresión de total horror en sus bonitos rasgos, y había retrocedido hasta quedar fuera de su alcance. Todos y cada uno de sus músculos estaban tensos, y su olor le llegaba en ondas, grueso y fuerte y aterrado.

Harry abrió la boca para disculparse, pero el daño estaba hecho. El omega se puso de pie y salió corriendo, y le llevó varios segundos reaccionar antes de ponerse también de pie e intentar seguirlo.

“Louis” le gritó a lo que ya era una figura en la distancia. Empezó a correr, maldiciendo, y el siguiente grito sonó con menos aliento “Lo siento. No iba… No quiero…”

Corrió más rápido. Notaba el impacto del duro suelo recorrerle el cuerpo hasta la columna, y empezaban a quemarle los pulmones.

Al final lo divisó, al fondo de la avenida, donde desembocaba en un puente que atravesaba el río.

Se quedó sin respiración.

Louis no estaba en el suelo ya. Se estaba subiendo a la barandilla del puente.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la tardanza! El último capítulo ya está prácticamente acabado y lo subiré mañana o en dos días. Gracias a todos por leer y por los comentarios xxx

“Louis” suplicó sin aliento, acercándose un paso más. El omega tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y había palidecido con violencia. Sus dedos finos se aferraban con fuerza a una de las farolas que bordeaban el puente, pero temblaban ligeramente. Todo él temblaba.

Le dolía respirar. Harry se notaba débil, con el corazón latiéndole demasiado rápido y las manos sudorosas. El omega lo miraba con los ojos azules pálidos, como si todo el color hubiera desaparecido de su rostro de repente. Estaba en pánico; no podía perderlo, no podía dejar que saltase, él no. Era la Purga, era un guardia de nivel 10, lo había hecho todo, lo había visto todo, pero no el omega de los ojos azules, _por_ _favor_ , no estaba preparado para eso.

“No te acerques” advirtió él, con la voz casi desgarrada. Harry se quedó paralizado “No te acerques ni un paso más. Saltaré. Te juro que voy a saltar”

“Lo siento” su cerebro estaba completamente bloqueado; no sabía qué hacer, qué decir, si pedir ayuda si ordenarle que bajase… La palabra equivocada, un movimiento demasiado brusco, cualquier cosa podía precipitarlo al vacío “Lo siento muchísimo. Nunca usaría la voz contigo, Louis. Lo siento mucho. Baja al suelo. Baja conmigo, por favor, sólo quiero hablar”

“Eres peor que ellos” Louis sollozaba, agarrado a la farola, y cada sollozo estremecía su cuerpo entero y lo hacía entrar en pánico por medio segundo. “Eres todavía peor, porque casi me engañas. Casi me engañas, Harry”  
“¿Que te…? No, no, no sé qué es lo que dices, pero podemos hablar aquí abajo. Por favor, escúchame. No voy a hacerte daño. Soy guardia de seguridad, no… por favor, baja. Sea lo que sea, podemos hablarlo.”  
Louis se secó las lágrimas con una manga, y el corazón de Harry amenazó con salírsele del pecho. Casi respiró hondo cuando se volvió a aferrar con las dos manos. Casi.

“No quiero hablar contigo”  
“Vale” cedió con facilidad “Yo… llamaré a mis jefes. Pediré otro guardia. Pediré un omega, ¿vale? No tendrás nada de qué preocuparte, pediré… pediré lo que tú me digas, y te ayudarán. Por favor, baja. Baja conmigo, por favor, por favor, podemos… no voy a…”

“No entiendes nada” susurró él con tristeza “No tienes ni idea de nada”

“Vale… eh…” su mente bullía a toda velocidad “Puedes explicármelo. Puedes decírmelo, y te ayud…”

“No puedes ayudarme. No puede ayudarme nadie. ¿Crees que puedes arreglarlo todo con un chaleco antibalas? ¿Crees que…?”  
“Por favor” suplicó de nuevo “Bájate de la barandilla. Sólo… respira hondo y piensa. Razona. Por favor. Podemos seguir hablando de esto, y luego si quieres que te deje en paz, te juro que me iré. Te prometo…”  
“No” le interrumpió él, casi gritando. “No me digas… no me prometas nada. No quiero tus promesas”

“Dime lo que quieres” dijo al final, desesperado “Dime lo que quieres y te lo conseguiré, sólo… no saltes. Por favor, no saltes”  
“Márchate” susurró Louis, y la tristeza le rompió la voz “Márchate. ¿Qué te importa? No me vas a volver a ver de todas formas. Vete. No puedes ayudarme, nadie puede ayudarme.”

“Vale. Louis. Escúchame.” Respiró hondo “Tienes toda la noche. Toda la noche, hasta que suene la alarma. No tienes que hacerlo ahora. No tienes que _saltar_ ahora, Louis. Te prometo que nunca te obligaría a nada.”

“Eso” su voz sonaba casi entrecortada “Es lo que decís todos”

“Louis, no me voy a ir”

Consiguió captar su atención; Louis lo miró durante un par de segundos, con el ceño fruncido y el rostro todavía brillante por las lágrimas.

“¿Qué?”

“No me voy a ir. No te voy a dejar aquí. Claro que me importa. Por favor, por favor. Baja conmigo y háblame.”

“No puedo” susurró él.

“Inténtalo”  
“Ya no… estoy muy cansado, _muy_ cansado, yo…”

“Por favor. Por favor.”

El omega se estremeció mientras dudaba. Vio su labio inferior temblar; sus ojos brillaban con febrilidad.

“Vete” dijo, cuando ya creía que iba a bajar. “Márchate. No quiero que me veas”

“No me voy a ir” repitió al instante. “No te voy a dejar”

“¿Por qué no?”  
Sacudió la cabeza.

“Dame una oportunidad” susurró “Baja. Háblame. Confía en mí”

“No tengo por qué confiar en ti. No te conozco”  
“No me has dejado. No tienes nada que perder, por favor, inténtalo.”

Louis temblaba. Temblaba tanto que con deslizar un pie hacia atrás, con que le resbalara una de las manos que agarraba a la farola, se precipitaría al vacío. Notaba los latidos de su propio corazón martilleándole los tímpanos, el pánico y la adrenalina llenándolo como un líquido amargo.

Le tendió la mano; temblaba casi tanto como el omega. Louis dudó. Sus ojos azules lo evitaron.

Cogió su mano. Harry lo sujetó y lo ayudó a bajar de la barandilla, sintiendo que podía volver a respirar; su mano estaba helada.

“Tiene frío” pensó al instante, y la parte más irracional de su mente quería darle su chaqueta, abrazarlo, llevarlo a un lugar más cálido, las tres cosas a la vez. Su lobo estaba incómodo; el omega tenía frío y era su culpa. Lo necesitaba feliz; era una sensación extraña y punzante.

Pero no le dio tiempo a poner en práctica ninguno de sus planes. Porque Louis rompió a llorar en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo.

“Lo siento” los sollozos lo sacudían entero con violencia; los abrazó antes de darse cuenta. “Lo sient-to, l-lo…”

“No” cerró los ojos, atrayéndolo hacia su pecho instintivamente. Nunca había conocido nada parecido al aroma de su pelo. Suave, dulce, delicado, como vainilla, fresas, como una hoguera en verano, como la mañana de Navidad, como su almohada después de un día largo y duro. Ningún omega que recordase olía ni remotamente parecido, y sin embargo, su esencia estaba contaminada por el estrés, el miedo, que se mezclaba en ondas con su olor natural y despertaba su instinto protector más primitivo. Harry luchó para no gruñir; no podía asustarlo más, no quería ahuyentarlo otra vez.

El omega respiraba cada vez más calmado contra su hombro, con los brazos diminutos también abrazándolo. Sabía que tenía que decir algo, que tarde o temprano tendría que soltarlo, pero no quería ni pensarlo.

“Louis” susurró en voz baja, temiendo ahuyentarlo si hablaba demasiado alto.

“No” murmuró él. “No digas… no. No quiero hablar ahora”

“Vale” le habría dado cualquier cosa, habría hecho lo que fuere que le hubiese pedido. Lentamente, Harry empezó a tomar consciencia de la situación real.

Louis (ése podría no ser su nombre verdadero) era un omega al que no conocía. Que claramente estaba metido en líos. Que había decidido- y conseguido una pistola- matar a su familia, y que tenía marcas en los brazos de la lucha mano a mano más extraña de la historia. Era obstinado, sarcástico, cruel y difícil. Estaba atemorizado e inestable, y acababa de intentar saltar desde uno de los puentes más altos de la ciudad.

No iba a sobrevivir a la Purga. Ni siquiera era una posibilidad. Cuando saltasen las alarmas de nuevo, Louis habría dejado de respirar. Harry lo sabía, tan bien como que tenía cinco dedos en cada mano. No era su responsabilidad ni su obligación ocuparse de él, y de todas formas había demostrado rebeldía e incluso desprecio.

Harry cerró los ojos e intentó convencerse de aquel omega asustado no le importaba. No podía importarle. No debería importarle.

Y cogió aire otra vez, y su olor lo llenó por dentro, y todos sus pensamientos se desmoronaron como arena húmeda.

“Deberías irte” Louis se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta mientras se separaba de él, como adivinando sus pensamientos. “Yo… no quiero retrasarte más. No merece la pena.”

“No quiero que saltes” advirtió. “No quiero que cuando me vaya intentes…”

“Harry” lo interrumpió él con suavidad “No te preocupes. Te… te agradezco que me hayas ayudado, pero ya no puedes hacer nada más.”

“¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no puedes ir…?”  
El omega ya sacudía la cabeza, con energía, separándose de él. Parecía acalorado.

“Tú y yo sabemos cómo va a acabar esta noche” dijo, respirando hondo. “Y tenemos que enfrentarnos a ella. Nada de lo que te cuente va a cambiar eso”

“Pero quiero saberlo. Quiero saber quién eres, por qué querías…”

Louis sonrió con tristeza.

“Creo que eres una buena persona, Harry” dijo con sinceridad. “Pero no creo que seas un superhéroe que lo puede todo y que ha venido a salvarme. Dejé de creer en esa clase de alfas cuando tenía trece años.”

Harry ya no escuchaba. Estaba mirando el rubor de sus mejillas, que se extendía por su cuello. Miró su pecho, que se movía ligeramente con sus respiraciones irregulares, y el brillo extraño de sus ojos.

“Tengo que llevarte a casa” murmuró, más para sí mismo que para él. Louis parpadeó.

“¿Qué? No. No, no voy a ir a casa.”

“Louis” dijo despacio, a través de los dientes apretados “No puedes ir así. Es la purga. Y estás empezando tu celo”

Él tragó saliva, sin mirarlo.

“Lo… sabías” dijo, incómodo.

“Llevas una chaqueta de un alfa, que _apesta_ , si te digo la verdad. Pero ninguna ropa va a cambiar cómo hueles, estás sudando y debe de ser la tercera o cuarta decisión irreflexiva y estúpida que haces esta noche. No puedes pensar con claridad.”

“¿Por qué no…?”  
“Eso da igual” lo cortó “Tengo que llevarte a casa. Me da igual que estés enfadado, no puedes ir por la calle oliendo… así.”

“Ahora mismo” su respiración era ligeramente superficial, pero todavía estaba sereno. “La calle es más segura que mi casa. Créeme.”

“Nunca podría creer eso. Venga, tengo que llevarte con tu familia”

“No puedes” Su voz sonó ahogada “No te dejaré. Pégame un tiro y déjame en un callejón, porque no voy a dejar que me lleves a casa. Me he ido”

“Estás en celo”

“Precisamente por eso”

Harry paró en seco.

“¿Qué?”  
Louis cogió aire. Parecía casi desesperado.

“No puedo ir a casa _porque_ estoy en celo. No voy a volver, nunca.”

“No lo entiendo”

“No, claro que no” Louis se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero no le dejó.

“Eh. ¿A qué… a qué ha venido eso?”

Louis parecía a punto de echarse a llorar de nuevo, pero se mantuvo firme.

“Mi hermano y mi padre” empezó despacio “No pueden… no puedo estar con ellos cuando empiece mi celo”

“No, oye, son tu familia. Pueden contenerse, no somos animales. Venga, yo no te conozco de nada y puedo controlarme perfectamente, ¿cómo no van a poder…?”

“Harry” ahora sí que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas “No he dicho que no puedan controlarse. No he dicho que _quieran_ controlarse.”

Harry enmudeció. Tanto tiempo que Louis se dio la vuelta de nuevo y tuvo que perseguirlo unos cuantos pasos.

“¿Qué te han dicho?” preguntó, serio, y Louis casi se echó a reír a través de las lágrimas.

“Nada. Nunca han dicho nada”

“No dejaré que te… No pueden hacerte nada que tú no quieras, Louis, da igual quiénes sean”

“Oh, claro que pueden. Llevan haciéndolo desde que tenía trece años.”

Harry empezaba a marearse.

“Desde que… Yo…”

“Tú no sabes nada” ahora sí que estaba llorando “No entiendes nada, sólo… te metes en medio i-intentando… creyendo que puedes…”

“No, no…” intentó detenerlo, pero él todavía balbuceaba cosas casi sin sentido.

“…años… y no puedes imaginarte, nunca podrías entender cómo… si ellos supieran que me he… mi madre, si estuviera… siempre, siempre, y yo nunca puedo… no sabes el terror, la sangre… y nunca… al hospital, porque se darían cuenta…”

“Louis. Louis” lo abrazó de nuevo; el omega era un pequeño manojo de nervios que vibraba entre sus brazos.

“No voy a ir a casa. Nunca voy a volver a casa. Voy a morir en un callejón, s-seré un sacrificio de alguna secta, pero nunca volveré a casa, no puedes, no voy…”

“No” susurró “No, no vas a ir a casa. No te obligaré, nunca te obligaría. Voy a ponerte a salvo, voy a ayudarte”

Él negó con la cabeza.

“No tengo a nadie” necesitaba secar los regueros de lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas enrojecidas, pero no se atrevía a tocarlo sin su permiso. “No tengo a dónde ir. Me da igual, Harry. Me da igual cómo… sólo quiero descansar, sólo necesito sentirme… dejar de sentirme así. De sentirme sucio, y usado, y asqueroso…”

Harry tragó saliva.

“No estás sucio” susurró “No estás usado, no puedes estarlo, porque no eres una muñeca. Y nunca podrías ser asqueroso, nunca. ¿Me oyes?”

Louis asintió, pero vio en sus ojos que no lo creía.

“Tengo que hacerlo ya” dijo con tristeza “Nunca he pasado un celo solo, no sé… no sabría qué hacer. Seguro que duele mucho, no podré hacerlo entonces. Tengo que saltar ahora”

Harry casi soltó una risita incrédula.

“No vas a saltar” dijo con sencillez “No vas a morir esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?”

Louis asintió, secándose las lágrimas. Harry empezó a notar la furia en su propio pecho, a su lobo gruñendo y amenazando y pidiendo sangre. Se esforzó en reprimirse, sabiendo que Louis podría oler su propio enfado y asustarse todavía más.

“Desde cuándo…” no pudo acabar la pregunta. Louis se encogió de hombros.

“Desde que tuve mi primer celo” admitió en un murmullo “A partir de entonces fueron todos. Lo marcaban en un calendario grande que había en la cocina. Y me decían… me decían cuántos días faltaban…” estalló en sollozos. Harry no creía haber estado más aturdido y furioso en toda su vida.

“Escúchame. Escúchame.” Susurró en su oído “No vas a volver a casa nunca más. Voy a protegerte ahora, voy a llevarte a un hospital y cuidarán de ti. Y después los mataré. Lo haré yo. Y los quemaré, a ellos y a su calendario, y nunca volverán a hacerte daño. Nunca. Te lo juro”

Él consiguió coger aire y asentir.

“Está empezando” se quejó “Estoy incómodo. Tengo un poco de calor”

Harry asintió y cogió aire profundamente.

“Vale. Vale”

 

 

“¿Lo decías en serio?” le oyó susurrar desde el asiento del copiloto.

Lo miró; era lo primero que decía desde que se habían subido al coche.

Estaba definitivamente despedido, pensaba con serenidad mientras conducía. Abandonar su puesto y su ruta, llevarse a un omega de la calle al hospital y robar un coche en el camino no era el comportamiento que se esperaba de un guardia de nivel 10, pero no quería pensar en eso en esos momentos. El asfixiante, delicioso olor de Louis llenaba el coche y le estaba empezando a doler no tocarlo.

“¿El qué?” se las arregló para mascullar; coger aire en esos momentos no parecía buena idea.

“Lo de matarlos”

Harry se mordió el labio inferior. Lo había dicho totalmente en serio, pero no quería decírselo a un omega en celo y asustado. Dudó.

“Sí” dijo al final, en voz baja.

“No tienes por qué hacer nada por mí…”

“No te tocarán” lo interrumpió entre dientes “nunca más. Te lo juro.”

“Vale” lo oyó respirar hondo “no me encuentro muy bien”

“¿Quieres que abra la ventanilla para que te dé el aire?”

Louis lo miró aturdido.

“¿El aire?”

“El frío te hará bien. ¿No te ayuda normalmente?”  
La confusión en su bonito rostro lo destrozó por dentro.

“¿Nunca… nunca cuidan de ti cuando…?” no siguió; no hacía falta. Louis se hundió un poco más en el asiento.

“Tú vas a cuidar de mí, ¿verdad?” susurró con voz débil. Harry lo miró unos segundos.

“Sí” respondió en el mismo tono. “Sí, por supuesto”

No volvieron a decir nada en todo el camino; Harry intentaba respirar lo mínimo posible y Louis perdía la capacidad de hablar por momentos.

Pero al llegar al final de la carretera que llevaba al hospital se encontraron con el acceso cortado.

Harry parpadeó.

“No podemos… ¿por qué han cortado la carretera? El año pasado estuve en esta zona y se podía pasar…”

“¿Qué vamos a hacer?” gimió él. Harry estaba a punto de darse cabezazos contra el volante.

“Hablaré con mis jefes y pediré que me abran el paso. Lo harán, no te preocupes.”

“No quiero ir al hospital” jadeó él “No quiero. Soy omega y no eres mi alfa, querrán llamar a mis padres y… y…”  
“No te preocupes. Deja… Déjame pensar.” Se frotó el puente de la nariz con el índice y el pulgar. “Es… es la Purga, Louis. Nada está abierto, no sé…”

“No puedo respirar” jadeó él.

“Vale. No, espera. Vamos… voy a llevarte a mi casa, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Quieres que…?”

“Lo que sea” le oyó mascullar. “Sólo vámonos. No quiero estar aquí. No puedo estar aquí, no hay aire, de verdad que me estoy ahogando.”

“Tranquilo” Harry le dio la vuelta al automóvil. Y aceleró.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Editado: la siguiente historia que estoy planeando se ambientará en la mafia... pero todavía estoy planeando y un poco perdida así que cualquiers sugerencia, comentario o escena que se os ocurra se agradecerá. Gracias! xxx


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yyyy la última parte. Ya sabéis lo que es ;)  
> En un principio planeaba hacer una segunda parte pero ha quedado bastante redondo y no creo que la haga. Gracias por leer, por los kudos y los comentarios! xxx

 

“No puedo hacerlo”

“Sí puedes, Louis, venga, por favor. Necesito que te metas en la ducha.”

“No puedo, me d-duele...”

“No. Respira hondo, sigue respirando, escúchame. Métete en la ducha, ni siquiera tienes que quitarte la ropa si no quieres, ¿vale? Sólo necesitas una ducha fría, te prometo que te sentará bien.”

“Ayúdame” Louis ya sollozaba, encogido sobre sí mismo. “Ayúdame. No puedo, nunca he podido, nunca he estado en celo sin... sin...ellos...”

“Louis” la desesperación crecía en su interior al verlo encogerse, hacer muecas de dolor, al ver sus mejillas enrojecidas y los movimientos débiles de sus manos al intentar tirar de él. El omega sarcástico y mordaz que había conocido ya no estaba; parecía todavía más pequeño y frágil, y no había deseo en ninguno de sus gestos. Louis jadeaba y suplicaba, pero las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y había terror en sus ojos. “Lou. Tranquilízate. Aquí estás a salvo”

Él parpadeó, cogiendo aire justo antes de que una nueva ola lo hiciese gemir de dolor.

“No me hagas daño” suplicó en un susurro “Por favor, no me hagas daño. N-No...”

“Eh” el estómago se le hizo un nudo al oírlo, y casi sintió arcadas. “Claro que no. Nunca te haría daño, Louis, te lo juro. Sólo quiero protegerte”

Alzó una mano para secar la nueva lágrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla, pero Louis dio un respingo y retrocedió, gimiendo de nuevo.

“No me toques” gimoteó “Por favor, no me hagas daño, por favor, por favor, no me...”

“Louis” empezaba a asustarlo el pánico absoluto del omega, el miedo y la desesperación atrapados en su mirada. ¿Qué le habían hecho? ¿Cuánto tiempo... cuánto tiempo...?

Trece años. Trece años es poquísimo, pensó con náusea. Era un niño.

“No te haré daño” dijo intentando hablar con calma. “Si no quieres, no te tocaré, ¿de acuerdo?” Esperó a que asintiera, tembloroso. “Vale. ¿Quieres darte una ducha fría, Louis? ¿Quieres que se vaya el calor?”

“El calor” repitió él, jadeando. Asintió de nuevo, y se tambaleó un poco “El calor. Quiero que se vaya”

No puede ducharse, comprendió enseguida. No se tiene en pie. Y no dejará que le ayude.

“Túmbate, Louis” dijo con voz suave, y él obedeció; sus piernas delgadas tropezaron entre ellas mientras trastabillaba hacia la cama y se derrumbaba encima; separó las piernas con un movimiento mecánico, practicado, casi inconsciente, y se tapó el rostro con las manos.

“No me hagas daño” susurraba una y otra vez, aterrado. “Por favor, no me hagas daño, por favor, por favor, necesito, necesito...”

Harry tenía el corazón encogido. Se acercó un par de pasos con cuidado, notando el olor aumentar todavía más, y se le hizo la boca agua; Louis era perfecto, allí tumbado, temblando y jadeando y pidiendo... pidiendo...

Pidiendo que no le hiciese daño. Volvió a la realidad con brusquedad al darse cuenta de qué era lo que no encajaba de todo aquello. El olor. Louis olía extraño.

Se acercó un poco más. Inspiró con cuidado, pero hasta que no dirigió la mirada de nuevo al cuerpo diminuto del omega, no lo entendió. Olía _seco_. Louis estaba completamente seco; no se deslizaba ni una gota de lubricante entre sus piernas.

¿Qué omega en celo no producía lubricante?

“Oh, Louis” susurró con tristeza. Él gimió al sentir la vibración de su voz recorriéndole el cuerpo. “Déjame tocarte, cariño. No te haré daño, te juro que no te haré daño. Confía en mí”

El omega todavía lloraba. Asintió, sin apartar las manos de delante de su rostro, y empezó a sollozar más alto. Acabó mordiéndose el antebrazo con fuerza, y el ruido se cortó. Harry tuvo que respirar hondo varias veces.

_Las marcas en sus brazos_ , entendió.

Quería gritar. Quería salir corriendo, matar y destrozar a aquellos que le hubieran hecho eso al pequeño omega que lloraba en su cama, pero no podía apartar los ojos de él, porque necesitaba ayuda, porque estaba herido y estaba en celo y estaba _sufriendo_ , y su alfa gruñía y olisqueaba con impotencia en busca de algo que pudiera hacerlo sentir mejor, lo que fuera.

Se arrodilló en la cama con cuidado y tiró de su antebrazo con delicadeza.

“No, cariño” dijo con sencillez. Louis lo miró con los ojos empapados muy abiertos, pero obedeció, vacilante. “Buen chico. Eres un buen omega, ¿me oyes? Eres hermoso, y valiente, y perfecto. ¿Lo entiendes?”

Louis asintió despacio. Contenía los sollozos para poder oír su voz, y sus ojos azules seguían el movimiento de sus labios.

_Tengo que seguir hablando_ , pensó con rapidez. _Necesita una voz suave de alfa, necesita oír halagos. Necesita atención._

“Buen chico” siguió diciendo “Te prometo que no te haré daño. No permitiré que te hagan daño nunca más, pequeño. No llores más. Unos ojos tan bonitos como los tuyos no deberían llorar nunca.”

Siguió hablando un buen rato, bajo la atenta mirada del omega que respiraba con irregularidad a su lado. Al cabo de un buen rato, Louis dejó de llorar y lo miraba con algo parecido a la curiosidad.

Pero cada vez respiraba peor. La rojez de sus mejillas se había extendido a su cuello y sus clavículas, su olor empezaba a ser asfixiante, y casi oía el rápido latido de su corazón contra su pecho.

“Tienes que respirar hondo, pequeño” dijo al final, mordiéndose el labio inferior. “¿Huelo demasiado a alfa? ¿Quieres que me aparte un poco, te molesta el olor?”

Louis negó con la cabeza despacio. Tragó saliva y un diminuto gemido se atascó en su garganta.

“Más” dijo al final, con la voz rota. Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Quería que siguiese hablando? ¿Quería que se apartara? ¿Lo quería más cerca, más lejos? “Hueles bien”

Harry respiró hondo, asintiendo.

“Voy” empezó despacio “Voy a quitarme la camiseta. Puedes respirar en mi camiseta, ¿de acuerdo? Necesito que respires más despacio, Louis, porque estás casi hiperventilando. Quiero que respires despacio.”

Él intentó obedecer, pero no fue capaz. Harry se quitó la camiseta y la arrugó; le tendió la bola de tela y Louis la cogió con una mano delicada. No dejó de mirarlo mientras aspiraba de forma experimental, pero los ojos se le pusieron en blanco y gimió de nuevo, más alto, como si alguien lo estuviese apuñalando.

“Lou…” empezó, más alto. Veía el dolor en sus gestos, en sus movimientos crispados, y empezaba a ser insoportable.

“Estoy” casi no le quedaba voz “Estoy vacío. Estoy muy vacío”

Harry se mordía el labio con tanta fuerza que saboreaba la sangre.

_Pero estás seco_ , pensaba con desesperación. _Ningún omega en celo está seco. Cómo puedes tener tanto miedo, cómo puedes estar tan acostumbrado a no disfrutar esto…_

Tragó saliva con ansiedad. Un omega en celo que no se humedecía no sentía deseo sexual. Pero sin deseo, no podría encontrar alivio. No había nada que pudiera hacerle para satisfacerlo, para liberarlo un poco de la trampa de su propio cuerpo.

Louis se iba a consumir en su celo y no había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudarlo.

Por primera vez, Harry sintió miedo. Sintió miedo de verdad.

Extendió una mano con vacilación. Se detuvo.

“Voy a tocarte otra vez” susurró “¿Está bien?”

Esperó a que asintiera y rozó la piel febril de sus hombros con las yemas de los dedos. Louis empezó a jadear de nuevo.

“Respira conmigo” ordenó con voz suave, masajeando sus músculos tensos despacio. Louis obedeció, con los ojos azules muy abiertos y buscando los suyos constantemente. Harry se inclinó y besó la piel fina de sus clavículas, sin poder contenerse. Lo hizo despacio, casi con ternura, pero Louis arqueó la espalda bajo su tacto. No hizo ruido, ni siquiera cuando se irguió de nuevo; simplemente lo miró con los ojos brillantes, inocentes.

_No sabe qué estoy haciendo_ , pensó con desesperación. _No entiende que esto debería sentirse bien._

“Louis, si hago algo” empezó con dificultad “Si hago algo que no te guste, dímelo. Y pararé. ¿De acuerdo?”

Él abrió la boca, pero lo único que salió de ella fue un suspiro suave.

“Harry” murmuró al final, cerrando los ojos.

“Estoy aquí” Deslizó las manos despacio por su costado, frotando sus caderas con el corazón latiéndole desbocado. “Concéntrate en mi voz. Quédate conmigo”

“Harry”

Se inclinó y lo besó en el vientre, presionando los labios contra su piel durante más tiempo del necesario. Louis respiraba despacio, acompasado, y sus manos, extendidas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, se abrían y cerraban de vez en cuando. Harry cogió su mano derecha y se la llevó a los labios.

“No te haré daño” susurró contra el dorso. “Quiero ayudarte, Louis. Déjame ayudarte”

Él cerró los ojos.

“No sé cómo” murmuró con tristeza “No sé hacerlo, lo siento, lo siento…”

“No tienes que hacer nada” dijo Harry con rapidez “Sólo… avísame si estás incómodo, ¿vale? Relájate. No voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras.”

“Haz eso otra vez.”

“¿…El qué?”

“Bésame. Bésame otra vez. Me gusta”

Tragó saliva y se concentró en no devorar al diminuto omega que se extendía delante de él. Se inclinó; sus manos temblaban.

“¿Dónde quieres que te bese?” susurró con la voz ronca. Louis se tapó el rostro con las manos de nuevo, avergonzado.

“No lo sé. No lo sé”

“Shh, vale, no te preocupes”

“No me encuentro bien, Harry”

Levantó la mirada. Estaba empezando a palidecer; lo invadió el pánico.

“Estás… estás vacío” tartamudeó al final “No puedes estar vacío durante tu celo, tu cuerpo reaccionará mal…”

“Pero no haces nada” Louis separó más las piernas. “No haces nada, no me… no me llenas” acabó, desviando la mirada. Harry suspiró, pero no era alguien que pudiera mentir.

“Te haré daño si lo intento. Estás seco” murmuró, y Louis lo miró de nuevo, asustado.

“¿S-seco?”

“Tienes que humedecerte” explicó con suavidad. Dejó que una de sus manos se deslizara casi entre sus piernas, y él lo entendió. “Si no, te lastimaré”

“N-No sé hacerlo” Louis parecía tan avergonzado que se le encogió el corazón “No sé cómo, Harry, lo s-s…”

“No” lo detuvo, tranquilizador “No, tú no tienes que hacer nada. Lo haré yo, ¿de acuerdo? Haré que sea mejor, haré que no te duela. ¿Confías en mí?”

Louis se secó las lágrimas. Asintió, despacio, y sus piernas se relajaron casi imperceptiblemente; Harry tuvo que concentrarse en moverse con lentitud.

Se inclinó. Besó la piel suave de su estómago de nuevo, y otra vez. Dejó los labios apretados con delicadeza contra su piel, respirando el increíble aroma que salía de todos sus poros.

_Dios mío_. Harry cerró los ojos. Ningún omega olía así, nadie… nunca había olido nada parecido, ni en sus mejores sueños podría haber imaginado algo así. Era el cielo, el paraíso, era la perfección hecha olor, era suave y dulce y delicado, en perfecta sintonía con él. Harry notaba a su lobo desperezarse, lo notaba gruñir y gemir, pidiendo, relamiéndose, tirando de él hacia su cuello, hacia entre sus piernas…

Harry abrió los ojos. Louis acababa de cerrar un puño en su pelo, respirando agitadamente.

“¿Quieres que pare?” no se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración, pero Louis sólo gimió.

“Más”

Obedeció. Temblaba; lo aterraba cada movimiento que hacía, pensando que saldría corriendo, que empezaría a gritar, que le pediría que lo dejase solo.

Pero siguió besándolo, y acarició sus costados, y sus caderas, y sus hombros tensos, y siguió besándolo cuando notó los latidos de su corazón martillear contra sus labios. Y respiró hondo, y dejó que sus manos se deslizaran por su cuerpo diminuto, acariciando su piel dorada, y todavía estaba besándolo cuando sus dedos se humedecieron.

Paró en seco. Louis levantó la cabeza de la almohada, asustado.

“¿He…e…hecho algo m-mal?” consiguió balbucear, con las lágrimas todavía resbalando por sus mejillas.

“No” dijo al momento “No, cariño. No podrías hacer nada mal. Lo estás haciendo genial, estás…” bajó la mirada hacia los bóxers que todavía ceñían sus muslos; había una mancha de humedad en ellos. “Estás húmedo, Lou. Estás goteando. Lo has conseguido, cariño. Eres un omega increíble, ¿me oyes? Confías en mí, ¿verdad?” lo dejó asentir. “No te voy a hacer daño, nunca. Estás a salvo ahora”

Él asintió, pero dio un respingo cuando le quitó los bóxers con cuidado.

“No me hagas daño” suplicó una vez más. Harry suspiró.

“Te prometo que no” aseguró con dulzura por enésima vez. “Confía en mí, cariño, no te voy a lastimar”

“Harr…”se cortó en cuanto lo besó en la cadera, con cuidado. Harry respiró hondo.

“¿Quieres que pare, Louis?”

Él negó con la cabeza con violencia.

“Necesito…”

“Estás muy asustado, cariño, y estás nervioso. No quiero que sientas… no me debes nada, ¿de acuerdo? Si no te apetece que esté aquí, o si lo estoy empeorando y no te sientes bien…”

“Harry” lo interrumpió él con un jadeo “T-Tienes que ayudarme, n-necesito… necesito que me ayudes. No dejes que vengan a por mí. No dejes que me hagan daño, ellos…”  
“No” lo interrumpió “No, no vendrán, no les dejaré. Te ayudaré yo, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo yo”

Louis asintió.

“Dime qué necesitas. Dime lo que quieres de mí”  
“Tus dedos” Louis se tapó el rostro con las manos de nuevo, con un sollozo “Q-Quiero tus dedos”

“Vale” respondió, notando el alivio invadirlo como una ola arrasadora. Se estaba humedeciendo, quería sus dedos. Podía tenerlo entretenido el tiempo suficiente… podría engañar a su cuerpo y conseguir que dejase de torturarlo… Sus dedos. Era tan sencillo como eso. Podía hacer eso.

“Voy a ir despacio” mantuvo su tono de voz suave para no asustarlo. “Si quieres que vaya más rápido, o que pare, o quieres algo… tú dímelo, ¿vale?”

“Vale”

“Te juro que no voy a hacerte daño”

Louis asintió, pero había lágrimas en sus ojos cuando los cerró, y tenía la mandíbula apretada.

_Tengo que dejar de decir eso_ , pensó con amargura. _Lo que tengo que hacer es demostrarlo._

Tenía casi tanto miedo como él, pero se inclinó para besarlo una vez más y empezó a masajearlo con cuidado, empapándose los dedos con el lubricante que ya goteaba entre sus piernas. Su lobo ronroneaba; no podía apartar la mirada de sus muslos gruesos, suaves; se habría queda mirándolos hipnotizados el resto de su vida. Pero un jadeo ahogado lo sacó de su ensoñación, y al levantar la mirada se quedó paralizado.

“No” dijo con rapidez, extendiendo una mano para apartar el antebrazo que Louis ya atenazaba entre los dientes. “No, no, cariño, no hagas eso. Puedes hacer ruido, _quiero_ que hagas ruido. Haz todo el ruido que necesites”

“Ellos” Louis parpadeó, frunciendo el ceño “Nunca… no m-me dejaban…”

Lo besó en la cadera una vez más.

“Yo no soy ellos” dijo en voz baja, serio. “Y no dejare que vuelvan a hacerte daño.Yo quiero que hagas ruido. Si hay algo que no te guste, ¿me lo dirás? ¿Vas a decirme cómo te sientes?”

Louis asintió despacio.

“Dime cómo te sientes ahora, cariño”

“Me gusta tu voz” murmuró “Hablas muy agrad…” se cortó con un gemido entrecortado “Me duele. Me duele mucho, me sube el dolor… me sube el dolor por todo el cuerpo, y los pulmones… me estoy ahogando. Estoy vacío. Me duele… ahí abajo, me duele todo. Tienes que llenarme, por favor, por favor, haz que se vaya el fuego”

“Lo haré” Harry volvió al trabajo, acariciándolo con cuidado y besando sus muslos, sin poder evitarlo. El olor subía hasta él en ondas, cada una un poco más fuerte.

Louis contuvo la respiración en cuanto empezó a empujar con un dedo, y no soltó el aire hasta que lo tuvo completamente dentro de él. Entonces soltó un sollozo, afilado y bajo, y sus manos se volvieron puños de nuevo.

“Me gusta eso” susurró, con la voz rota. Sus mejillas ya eran de un rojo brillante. “Nec…” perdió la capacidad de hablar en cuanto empezó a moverlo despacio.

“Respira” Louis se relajó un poco y obedeció. Harry siguió hablando.

“Lo estás haciendo genial, Lou. Genial. Sigue respirando hondo, ¿vale?” El olor era cada vez más fuerte; era asfixiante, increíble, lo más tentador que había sentido nunca…

Harry bajó la mirada y se quedó hipnotizado. Louis se sentía cálido, apretado y perfecto alrededor de su dedo, pero _verlo_. Verlo era demasiado.

Respiró hondo varias veces, obligándose a tranquilizarse. No se trataba de él ni de sus estúpidos impulsos; se trataba de un omega pequeño, indefenso, que se retorcía de dolor debajo de él.

Louis arqueó la espalda cuando añadió un segundo dedo. Incapaz de hablar, alzó una mano para cerrar el puño en su pelo; Harry levantó la mirada, sorprendido, pero no paró de moverse, los pequeños sonidos que se escapaban de su garganta merecían la pena. Louis se retorcía debajo de él, jadeando y luchando por no cubrirse el rostro con los brazos de nuevo, pero su respiración ya no se entrecortaba, y había más lubricante alrededor de sus dedos a cada segundo que pasaba.

“Más” seguía jadeando Louis “Más cerca, más, Harry…”

Más cerca. Harry se irguió desde donde estaba arrodillado; le oyó gemir en cuanto retiró los dedos, pero se quitó los vaqueros y los tiró lejos antes de inclinarse para cubrir su diminuto cuerpo con el suyo. Le preocupaba aplastarlo, pero Louis gimió, alto y agudo, en cuanto su piel entró en contacto con la suya. Hundió el rostro en su hombro al momento: después de oler el aroma de su piel, ya no le gustaba el aire normal. A pesar de todo, se las arregló para volver a meter los dedos dentro de él, mordiéndose los labios cuando lo oyó jadear. Añadió un tercero.

“Más, Harry” le oyó suplicar “No puedo… no puedo…”

“¿Quieres cuatro?”

“N-No. Te quiero a ti”

Se le secó la boca.

“¿Q-Quieres que…?”

“Me duele. Me duele mucho, te necesito, te necesito dentro de mí”

Harry dudó.

“Lou…”

“No me harás daño, ¿verdad?” se separó de él para mirarlo, y perdió fuerza al mirar sus ojos azules, desesperados, inocentes. “No me harás daño. No eres como ellos. Tú me vas a ayudar, tú vas a _cuidarme_ ”

Suspiró. Ni siquiera había considerado cualquier otra opción.

“Sí” murmuró, retirando los dedos. Sus labios no conocían otra palabra; todo su ser se movía siguiendo cada movimiento de sus pestañas largas, espesas “Sí. Sí”

Louis apretó los párpados, con fuerza, pero los músculos de sus muslos se relajaron cuando los acarició con las manos, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no devorarlo. Un gimoteo impaciente del omega lo sacó de su ensoñación; sus manos temblorosas se aferraron a sus bíceps y el aire se escapó de sus pulmones con brusquedad. Harry tragó saliva.

 “Lou, puedo… puedo hacerlo con los dedos. Puedo hacer que se sienta igual, exactamente igual, puedo hacerlo, no tenemos que…”

“Por favor” Louis sollozaba otra vez “Por favor, ya sé que soy… que me han… pero… necesito…”

Lo entendió; se irguió para mirarlo con rapidez.

“No” susurró, casi asustado “No, cariño, no es eso, no… Eh, eres perfecto, ¿me oyes? Perfecto. Eres el mejor omega que he conocido nunca, el mejor. Lo que te hayan hecho no te define, no cambia nada, ¿vale?”

Louis respiró hondo e intentó asentir, pero no pudo. Todavía lloraba.

“N-Ningún alfa me querrá” susurró, con la voz rota “n-nadie quiere un omega sucio y usado, seguramente ni siquiera pued-da…”

“Eso es mentira” lo cortó con suavidad, secándole las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano; esta vez, no lo detuvo. “Eres increíble. Eres valiente, y divertido, e inteligente, y nada de lo que te hayan hecho esos cabrones va a cambiar eso. ¿Me oyes?”

Louis asintió con timidez. Harry se decidió.

“Dime que esto es lo que quieres” susurró “Dime que me quieres dentro de ti, dime que quieres que te ayude, porque no hay nada que yo quiera más que esto”

El omega se mordió el labio inferior.

“Quiero esto” murmuró, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos “Te quiero a ti. Quiero, _necesito_ …”

Plantó las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo perlado de diminutas gotas de sudor, pero se paró una vez más.

“Vale” dijo sin aliento “¿Está bien esto? ¿Estás seguro de que…?”  
“No pares ahora” Él lo miraba con pánico; su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente. “Por favor, Harry. Dijiste que pararías el fuego. Dijiste que cuidarías de mí…”

No lo dejó seguir; no habría podido aunque quisiera. Se quitó los bóxers, ni siquiera miró hacia dónde los estaba lanzando. Se alineó con la humedad entre sus piernas y empezó a empujar, tan despacio que se acabó convirtiendo en una tortura. La respiración de Louis era lo único que se oía, lo único que le importaba, y Harry iba camino de hacerse sangre en el labio si no dejaba de mordérselo.

Pero entonces el cuerpo diminuto del omega empezó a ceder, su agujero estirándose a su alrededor lo justo como para que siguiera avanzando. Harry se tragó un gemido y siguió empujando, centímetro a centímetro. Bajó la mirada, y se arrepintió al instante; la visión de sí mismo desapareciendo en el cuerpo de Louis no era algo que le ayudase a mantener el control.

“Dios” consiguió mascullar, finalmente dentro de él. Louis era cálido y caliente y sus músculos se apretaban a su alrededor como si quisiera mantenerle dentro para siempre. Y su gemido, largo y agudo, se escuchó muy posiblemente en todo el edificio. Harry apretó los dientes para no gruñir; quería moverse, _necesitaba_ moverse. Pero tenía que esperar a que se acostumbrase a la sensación: habría muerto antes que arriesgarse a hacerle daño.

“¿B-Bien?” Tartamudeó. Louis se aferraba a él como si temiese caer al vacío.

“Harry. Harry”

“Te sientes…” no tenía aire; de hecho se estaba mareando, pero tenía que decírselo. “Eres… maldita sea, Louis. Creo que tienes… tienes el paraíso entre las piernas.”

Él gimió de nuevo; el lubricante goteaba sin parar entre las sábanas, y sus manos delicadas estaban sudorosas y resbalaban en sus hombros cuando se intentaba agarrar a él.

Harry cargó el apoyo en una sola mano y pasó la otra por debajo de sus caderas para sujetarlo.

“Déjate ir” susurró “Te tengo”

Louis sólo lo miró. Ya no había lágrimas en sus mejillas. De hecho, parecía mucho más sereno; respiraba hondo despacio, con los ojos del azul más profundo que había visto nunca.

“Sí, ya lo sé” dijo con dulzura, apoyando una mano en su cadera. “Ya lo sé”

“¿Estás bien?”

Él asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza.

“Habla, Lou. Dime lo que sientes, dime lo que estás pensando”

Él dudó.

“No duele” dijo al final, con timidez “No _dueles_ ”

Se le cayó el alma a los pies.

“No claro que no” dijo a pesar del nudo que amenazaba con formarse en su garganta. “No tiene que doler, cariño.”

Louis asintió, pero había una sombra de tristeza en su expresión.

“Muévete” pidió en un murmullo.

“¿Est…?”

“Muévete, Harry. El fuego está volviendo, haz que se vaya, haz que se vaya.”

Obedeció; los dos gimieron a la vez en cuanto empezó a moverse. Louis empezó bajito, pero el volumen de su voz fue subiendo progresivamente, y sus sonidos eran lo más erótico que había oído en su vida. Se guiaba por ellos con los ojos cerrados; aprendió qué ángulo le gustaba más, dónde tenía que acariciarlo para cortarle la respiración, aprendió a encontrar sus labios a tientas y aprendió que su rostro encajaba perfectamente en el hueco de su cuello.

Louis se dejaba, dócil y ruidoso; perdía vergüenza por momentos, le devolvía los besos y gemía en su boca, tiraba de él con impaciencia y guiaba sus manos por su piel dorada, como enseñándole el camino al mismo cielo.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo, pero Harry no tardó en recuperarla.

“Louis” consiguió jadear “Voy… ¿quieres que…?”

“No” lo interrumpió él, sin aliento. “No, lo necesito. _Te_ necesito. Haz que se vaya el fuego”

Harry se enterró todo lo profundo que pudo dentro de él y notó que le faltaba el aire en los pulmones.

“Oh” fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que su nudo se hinchase; pegó los labios a su garganta para no gritar.

Pasó demasiado rápido.

Las manos de Louis se enredaron en su pelo, lo oyó contener un bufido, su nudo se hinchó del todo y lo dejó atrapado dentro de él.

Harry hundió los dientes en su cuello.

En medio del caos absoluto, en medio del estallido de placer que lo hizo volar en mil pedazos, en medio de su lobo marcando y reclamando al omega que ahora era suyo, lo oyó gritar. Pero no podía moverse, porque Louis era una parte de él, porque su lobo olisqueaba y memorizaba el olor de su nuevo compañero, porque nunca había sentido nada remotamente parecido a la felicidad y satisfacción que le llenaban el pecho, ahogándolo.

_Míomíomíomíomíomíomío._

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba lamiendo la herida que le había hecho, su lobo paciente y tranquilo dictándole cada paso. Sólo cuando la herida estuvo limpia y empezando a cicatrizar se separó de su piel para mirarlo. Louis lloraba de alivio con suavidad; se inclinó para lamer una de las lágrimas que resbalaban por su mejilla, y le oyó soltar una risita. Su pecho se llenó de algo suave y cálido como el plumón; era la primera vez que oía ese sonido, y era lo más hermoso del mundo. No quería pasar un solo día de su existencia sin oírlo, pensó con serenidad. Haría lo que fuera. Lo que fuera.

Intentó inclinarse para lamer la mordida en su cuello de nuevo, pero Louis lo detuvo. Tenía la media sonrisa más bonita que hubiera visto nunca.

“Oh…” fue todo lo que pudo suspirar. Harry ladeó la cabeza, confuso. ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué necesitaba? Necesitaba dárselo. Necesitaba darle lo que fuera que quisiera pedir con ese “oh”.

“¿…Oh?” susurró. Una alarma atronadora los sobresaltó a ambos.

 

“SON LAS OCHO AM. SE DA POR FINALIZADA LA PURGA DE ESTE AÑO. ESPERAMOS QUE SUS ALMAS ESTÉN PURIFICADAS Y SUS ESPÍRITUS LIMPIOS. DEMOS GRACIAS A NUESTROS PADRES FUNDADORES POR ESTA OPORTUNIDAD.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Empezaré a escribir la siguiente historia en cuanto me visite la inspiración... por favor no os olvidéis de mi mientras tanto... :.)


End file.
